Beloved
by Jollyolly
Summary: A New Year's story for the new year! A Mur/Tsu romance!


Yami no Matsuei

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. But I keep hoping!

A/N: Happy New Year, Mur/Tsu fans! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Beloved."<p>

The brunette shuddered at the husky plea, his tender ear nibbled and kissed and he tilted his head a bit for more. Shifting closer to press his overheated body against his lover's nakedness, Tsuzuki couldn't help the shivers coursing through him and pressed himself that much closer.

The silver blond glided his hands up the velvet skin of his lover's naked back, smiling when Tsuzuki whimpered and squirmed. Muraki was equally amused and excited by the brunette's innocence.

Their first week living together and each night Muraki introduced a new thrill to their lovemaking. The violet-eyed beauty sat in his lap, the moonlight streaming through the French windows giving the brunette's sleek bare body an ethreal glow.

On this night, Muraki thought it different to make their bed on the carpeted floor, a futon and soft pillows making a comfortable retreat. The silver blonde buried his lips along his lover's warm throat, biting and licking taut skin. Again, Tsuzuki gasped, his hips unconsciously shifting, their erections bumping together.

"Beloved..." Muraki groaned, palming his lover's firm round rump with both hands wanting to increase the delicious friction, fingernails lightly scratching soft skin.

"K-kazutaka..." The brunette panted, cheeks flushed.

"That's it, beloved...beg me," Muraki whispered, open-mouthed kisses along his lover's jawline. "You are so exquisite."

"I...I... " Tsuzuki floundered, emotions he held in check for so many days, bubbling to the surface. It was too much. He had to get away.

Unaware of his lover's increasing distress, Muraki continued his assault, loving the way the violet-eyed beauty panted and writhed in what he thought was pleasure.

"No...I can't...please..." Tsuzuki sobbed out, attempting to push himself away with more force.

Tsuzuki grabbed at Muraki's shoulders for leverage and to put that much distance between them. With shaggy bangs hanging over his eyes, he ducked his head, avoiding the silver blonde's lips.

Muraki's brows furrowed, catching on to the situation, to the way Tsuzuki resisted. But he held fast.

"Beloved, what is it?" he asked, confused. "What's happened? Are you hurt? Have I hurt you?"

What had come over Tsuzuki? One moment, he seemed to enjoy the silver blonde's kisses and now this turnaround.

Biting his lip, a clear sign that he was embarrassed, Tsuzuki shook his head, berating himself for his runaway emotions.

"No! I'm all right, really! I'm not hurt! I just...I don't want..."

"Asato!"

Violets wide, Tsuzuki snapped at attention, his body still and stared into fierce silver eyes.

Several moments passed. Muraki gaze steady. In the shadows and light of the room, his eyes searched his lover's face, trying to gauge.

"You are upset and I want to know why," Muraki replied, his voice low, silver eyes glittering. "I want you to talk to me. If it is something I have done-"

"It's not you, Kazutaka!" Tsuzuki exclaimed.

Silver brows shot up. "You are ready to leap out of my arms and run away. Why?" Muraki's voice softened. "I want to know, belo-"

"Don't call me that!"

Startled, silver eyes widened.

Tsuzuki bent his head, hiding his eyes behind overlong hair, breaths rapid.

"You...you don't want me to call you..." Muraki's chest constricted painfully. What was happening? "Why, Asato?"

Tsuzuki bit his lip again. How could he explain? How could he explain this nagging feeling that reared its ugly head refusing to go away. He had to verbalize this awful thing which was overriding his happiness with Muraki.

Would Muraki understand?

Tsuzuki swallowed.

Before he could think of the words, his lover interrupted with a voice so strained it bordered on cracking.

"Could it be...that...you have changed your mind about...about," Muraki whispered, his face a picture of pure anguish.

Confused, Tsuzuki blinked.

Muraki nodded, silver eyes riveted on the brunette, his heart tearing in two.

"That is it, isn't it? You have changed your...mind and you no longer love me...you...you...no longer..." he couldn't finish, his eyes began to blur and fill.

Shocked, Tsuzuki gasped at the misunderstanding and seeing those beautiful diamond eyes filling with tears.

"Kazutaka, no! That's not it at all! I love you! I do!" Tsuzuki threw his arms around the man's neck, distressed beyond measure. "I haven't changed my mind about us, I swear! Don't! Oh, please, don't! I love you! I LOVE you!"

Muraki squeezed his eyes shut, tears running down his cheeks, his lover's anxious voice piercing his soul, reassuring him. Hugging Tsuzuki back just as hard, the silver blonde began to tremble. Unable to speak just yet, he held on to the brunette, so grateful.

Minutes past as Tsuzuki reassured and comforted, mad at himself for distressing his lover so.

"Then...what is it?" Muraki whispered at last.

Tsuzuki swallowed and drew up the his courage.

"Kazutaka..." he began softly. "I'm...I'm just...when you call me...that name, I'm overwhelmed. I'm so happy that...that you think that highly of me. But...but," he whispered, still in a tight hug not wanting to see Muraki's face.

However, Muraki did pull back, wanting to look into violets.

"But?"

Lower lip trembling, Tsuzuki shook his head.

"I don't...deserve to be called...beloved. Because of who...what I am. I don't deserve such an...an endearment!" Now, Tsuzuki's violets filled up, his lovely eyes swimming. Muraki placed his hand against his lover's cheek, his expression pained.

"I've...I've hurt...killed...so many..." Tsuzuki continued, eyes glazing, his body shaking at the memories. "So many, Kazutaka! I know...that...it was part of my...my job. To battle and fight for innocents...save them. But the ones I had to...had to..."

Violets widened and panicked. "Kazutaka! How can you call a monster beloved?!"

"NO!"

Taking hold of his lover's arms, Muraki gave the smaller man a little shake.

"Asato, stop! Stop it!" he ordered, frowning deeply. "I won't allow it! I never want to hear such things! Monster?! How dare they!" Silver eyes flashed, jaw set.

"Kazutaka..."

"The ones who slander against our kind have no idea! None! We are of a noble lineage that has existed since the world was formed and will exist far beyond their pathetically short lifespan! And you, Asato! To believe such nonsense from those who envy our strength and power is beneath one such as you! You! The most powerful and radiant of them all!"

Stunned, Tsuzuki let his lover's words sink in.

"But..."

Muraki's features grim and set, shook his head, platinum bangs brushing over his eyes. "No. What was said to you by them were lies to cover up their fear and hatred of our race, Asato."

Here, Muraki cupped his lover's cheek, thumb stroking the soft skin.

"Asato, you must not believe this of yourself," he said softly. "You are NOT a monster. Not a bloodthirsty beast that destroys wantonly and kills for the sake of killing. You are a magnificent, powerful, beautiful demon who is incredibly loyal to those you wish to protect." Silver eyes softened and took on a dreamy glow. Muraki spoke gently with reverence.

"A glorious creature whom I desire and adore and cherish with my entire being. I didn't think it would be possible to find such a mate. I didn't believe I could be consumed by such devotion and love for another and...yet..." Muraki smiled, his beautiful face radiant. "Here you are...my beloved one."

Tears running down his cheeks, Tsuzuki bit his lip, he looked down, his heart thumping hard, his whole body trembling. Muraki pulled him into a tight embrace. Tsuzuki choking back a sob, clung to the silver blonde, his slender frame shaking.

"I see that it will take time for you to believe this of yourself, Asato. But rest assured, I plan to tell you how precious you are to me. In word and deed, I will show you what you mean to me. Beloved."

* * *

><p>"Kazutaka...nngh!"<p>

The brunette gasped, his dark head thrown back as his lover bit then licked at the peaked nipple. Squirming in Muraki's arms, Tsuzuki's firm rump was being squeezed with expert fingers.

"Beautiful...adorable. So adorable..." Muraki whispered between heated kisses against his lover's naked chest. Lifting his silver head, he leaned in to nuzzle at Tsuzuki's warm cheek."Those lovely violet eyes of yours...so captivating."

The brunette's said violets searched his lover's face, cheeks hot.

Muraki smiled serenly. "Yes. Amthysts that sparkle like jewels even in moonlight. The eyes of a demon are quite lovely indeed."

"Demon eyes," Tsuzuki whispered, eyes downcast. "I was told..."

Diamond eyes narrowed into glittering slits. Before his lover could finish, Muraki reached up to stroke Tsuzuki's soft cheek.

"Focus on my words, Asato, and only that. Everything that was ever said to you ceases to matter from this moment on. All that matters is here and now." Gathering his lover to him, Muraki whispered tender endearments. Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around the silver blonde's shoulders, closing his eyes, hanging on to every word.

Kisses and caresses followed as Muraki's hands and lips conveyed to his lover what he meant to him. Groaning, Tsuzuki writhed, his hips giving little pushes. Muraki didn't rush. He wanted his lover to realize this was more about their feelings than the physical act itself. But he wasn't immune to the violet-eyed beauty's advances by any means.

"Your prowess in battle is beyond measure, beloved," Muraki continued. "This body, the way it rushes toward your enemy leaves me breathless." Gliding a hand Tsuzuki's stomach, his fingers brushed the brunette's weeping shaft. Tsuzuki cried out and fell back against the futon. Much aroused, Muraki placed his hands against the brunette's thighs spreading them wide and loomed above.

"This body...so perfect." Using two fingers, the silver blond thrust into the small opening stroking, preparing. Tsuzuki whimpered and gasped when that sweet spot was stimulated. Muraki smiled and rubbed the bundle of nerves mercilessly. Moaning and thrusting, Tsuzuki pleaded and begged for release.

Muraki ignored his lover's pleas, watching that beautiful cock bob in time to the finger fucking. Fascinated, the silver blond's used his other hand to wrap around his lover's erection and licked the tip, tasting the bitterness.

"Ohhhhh!"

Mad with lust, Tsuzuki thrusts became even more demanding.

"Please, Kazutaka..! Ohh! Please!"

"Beloved," Muraki's own erection, thick and rigid and pulsating screamed at him to thrust into that beautiful body. Removing his fingers, Muraki positioned his cock against his lover's small opening and pushed in.

"So perfect." Groaning, the silver blonde pushed his hips and slid his arms underneath his lover's back to anchor. Tsuzuki moaned loudly and squirmed, meeting that deep plunge.

"K-kazutaka...ohhhhh..." Reaching up, Tsuzuki pulled the silver blond against him and wrapped his legs around the other man's waist.

"Beloved," Muraki whispered. Combing his fingers through dark hair, he tugged a bit. Tsuzuki raised his head, violets swimming.

"Beloved," he repeated. "Never think of yourself as anything less than beloved. That is exactly what you are to mean. My beloved. And no one can ever change that."

Moving, Muraki began to thrust in a steady rhythm. Tsuzuki surrendered and clutched his lover's broad shoulders, whimpering.

_My beloved_

The words drummed in the brunette's head and heart. Arching his back, Tsuzuki focused on the heat building within, hotter and hotter. Panting, his hips met each deep thrust, his sweet spot hit repeatedly.

"Beloved..Ungh!"

Muraki sped up his cadence, holding on to the brunette, his face buried in the crook of his lover's neck.

"Kaz...Kazutaka...I'm...I'm..."

The silver blond reached between their sweating bodies to grasp Tsuzuki's bobbing erection, stroking it in time. Tsuzuki sobbed and bucked as his seed splashed. Grasping his lover tight, their bodies shaking, Muraki whispered over and over the endearment now so precious to Tsuzuki.

Bodies exerted, the two men hugged and kissed as they settled back down to earth. The brunette swiped the last of his tears and blinked, violets shining. Muraki, ever attentive, murmured a spell and in the next instant, they were tucked in snug in their large bed, pillows scattered.

Tsuzuki reached for Muraki to snuggle, the length of his body aligned perfectly with his lover's. Smiling, he kissed and nuzzled the silver blond's cheek.

"Love you, Kazutaka," he whispered, shivering when a hand combed through his hair.

"I love you, beloved," Muraki pressed his lips to the smooth forehead.

_Beloved_

Now, with his heart at peace, Tsuzuki let the word wash through, filling him up.

_I'm Kazutaka's beloved..._

Grinning, Tsuzuki closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I really wanted to post a new story for the new year! Hope you enjoyed and please review so I can be encouraged to write more Mur/Tsu stories! Thanks and until next time! :)


End file.
